Angel of Mine
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: The strange relationship of Dean and Castiel from the day they meet onwards. Dean/Girl!Castiel. This fic is thanks to an anonymous review! PLEASE R&R! Rated M for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The strange relationship of Dean and Castiel from the day they meet onwards. Dean/Girl!Castiel. This fic is thanks to an anonymous review! PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. Everything, including some of the speech in this first chapter, belongs to Mr Kripke.

**A/N: **I may only follow certain aspects of the plot. I'm focussing on Dean and Castiel's relationship and how it grows, so some scenes are completely written from scratch. ENJOY!

**

* * *

Angel of Mine **

**-ONE- **

Dean couldn't believe his eyes at first. The being that walked through that barn had so much power buzzing around them that both Dean and Bobby's hearts were beating insanely. They had no idea what they were dealing with. Pamela getting her eyes burned out was warning enough that this thing should not be messed with.

But that's when Dean saw the eyes. Bright, stunning, breathtaking blue eyes. There was something in those eyes that sent a jolt through Dean's heart. The dark hair was loosely called, hanging over the shoulders of the person moving towards him. When Dean saw the breasts, that's when it clicked. Not the tan-trenchcoat that was covering the being's body or the black Ra-Ra skirt, the white blouse, the long black and blue socks, the blue silk tie or the black pumps, but the breasts. This thing was wearing the body of a woman. A damn pretty woman at that. She managed to walk through every trap, every bullet and every spark that blew from those damn lights. She was fucking badass…and intimidating…and to burn Pamela's eyes out like that she was damn powerful too.

They gave up on the guns and Dean grabbed Ruby's knife.

"Who are you?" He asked, the woman looking him right in the eyes before speaking.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Her voice was…well…sexy. It was deep, but not too deep, yet smooth and calm.

"Yeah," Dean replied, "Thanks for that."

That's when he attacked her with the knife and stabbed her in the chest. Oh God, that chest! She didn't give a flying fuck that he'd just rammed a knife there and she looked down with a near smug expression on her face before looking back up into Dean's gorgeous green eyes, pulling the blade out and dropping it to the floor. Bobby went to attack but she knew and she grabbed the crowbar, spinning Bobby around and pressing two slender, beautiful fingers to the older hunter's forehead and sending him crumpling to the floor in a heap. She looked, satisfied with her work before returning her attention to Dean.

"We need to talk, Dean." She said, looking up at him, "Alone."

Dean moved to Bobby's side and checked his pulse, glaring at the girl with intensity.

"You're friends alive." She promised.

"Who are you?" Dean asked again.

"Castiel." She replied, not looking at Dean as she spoke to him which pissed him off more.

"Yeah, I figured that much," Dean snapped, "I mean what are you?"

Castiel looked up at Dean with her big blue eyes.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Dean stood up and looked at her almost unconvinced.

"Get the hell outta here," He told her, "There's no such thing."

Castiel almost sighed. It took all her will not to.

"This is your problem, Dean." She said, trying not to get frustrated, "You have no faith."

She looked at him and lightning struck, two large shadows appearing on the wall behind her. Her wings unfurled and Dean watched in utter shock at what he was seeing, the light disappearing and Castiel looking at Dean with those damn eyes.

"Some angel you are," Dean huffed, "You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form." Castiel said softly, "It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

Dean had a sudden realisation before asking his next question.

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response, "Sweetheart, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake." The angel admits, "Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh?" Dean asked, "What, holy student of St. Trinian's?"

"This? This is... a vessel." Castiel told him, "Who happened to have been heading out to a function when I contacted her…"

"You're possessing some poor bitch?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"She's a devout woman, she actually prayed for this." Castiel explained, Dean not willing to believe what he was hearing.

_What kinda woman would pray to be possessed by an angel on the way out to a party? _

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean asked, Castiel frowning in response.

"I told you." She said in an almost innocent manner.

"Right." Dean said, moving closer to the supposed angel, "And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean" She told him.

_Damn, this woman has an answer for everything! _

Sadness washed over Dean then, and he thought over his own life before growling out his response.

"Not in my experience."

The angel then tilted her head, looking to Dean for an answer to her questions.

"What's the matter?" She asked, thinking of a possible reason for Dean's lack of faith, "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked, Castiel looking into his eyes before responding.

"Because God commanded it." She told him, "Because we have work for you."

-TBC-

* * *

**Now for my creativity! I always like the idea of Cas being a punky kinda girl. Anyway, from now on the plot between now and Lilith, and then from Lucifer's rise onwards will be different to Eric Kripke's. The next chapter will be up soon and reviews are greatly appreciated! xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The strange relationship of Dean and Castiel from the day they meet onwards. Dean/Girl!Castiel. This fic is thanks to an anonymous review! PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the speech in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Wow some of you like this already? Awesome! It transpires some aspects of the story line I may need to follow. ENJOY!

**

* * *

Angel of Mine **

**-TWO- **

Castiel was unusual. That went without saying, then again she was an angel of the Lord. She scared Dean though, that intimidating stare she had that was just so calm making Dean really quite nervous. The threat to throw him back into Hell had worried Dean too, but he kept strong for now. While he was researching a case in Ohio, he was visited by the angel herself. According to Castiel, Sam was headed down a dangerous road that even the angels weren't sure where it was leading him, and he was told that he had to stop it or they would. That threat concerned Dean too.

A flutter of wings sounded and Dean turned, jumping when he was met with those blue eyes again.

"Hello, Dean." The angel said, standing too close to Dean for his liking.

"Castiel." Dean replied, "There's something called personal space…and you're in mine."

"My apologies." Castiel said, moving away from Dean before looking up at him.

"What can I do for you?" Dean asked, "Since you're only ever here when you want something."

"I have come for information about Sam. This demon blood…it isn't good, Dean." Castiel said, not flinching when Dean slammed a book on the coffee table.

"I know, Castiel! I know it's not good, but I can't reverse it!" Dean snapped.

"Keep focussed and calm," Castiel told him, "You have a job to do."

"I know." Dean breathed, trying not to punch this bitch's lights out.

"I'll be in touch. Perhaps next time I will not be alone." She said before disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

Dean shook his head and rubbed a hand across his forehead, trying to think of what to do.

* * *

Castiel couldn't explain what she was feeling. As she watched her charge writhe in another nightmare she felt her borrowed chest tighten and her loaned throat hurt. She had some kind of lump in it that she could barely breathe past and her eyes stung as liquid filled them. She felt her lower lip tremble too, but she took a deep breath and moved to the bed, sitting beside Dean and stroking his hair soothingly.

"Shhh," she whispered gently, "Hush…"

The angel kept stroking Dean's hair until he calmed, turning and leaving him to sleep peacefully with a tender touch to the forehead.

Dean shot awake several hours later, hearing that sweet voice in his head. Castiel had been by.

* * *

Sam burst through the door with his gun in hand.

"Sam! Sam, wait!" He cried, "It's Castiel."

Sam stood with a stunned expression on his face as Dean pushed his gun downward.

"The angel." Dean finished, spotting a bald man with dark skin and a suit on stood by the window of their motel room, "Him, I don't know."

Sam had this weird smile on his face when Dean looked at him and he closed the door.

"Hello Sam." Castiel said, the younger Winchester looking at the female body before looking to Dean with a raised eyebrow and back again.

"Oh my God- er- uh- I didn't mean to- sorry. It's an honour, really, I- I've heard a lot about you." Sam stuttered, Dean tutting and rolling his eyes as his brother and the angel shook hands.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester," Castiel replied, "The boy with the demon blood."

She looked up at the large human before her and stared right into his eyes.

"Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

The man by the window huffed a little and shook his head as he remained focussed on what was happening outside the window.

"Let's keep it that way." He said, voice deep and intimidating.

"Okay, who are you?" Dean asked with annoyance, the man turning from the window to glare at the older Winchester.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a…specialist." Castiel explained as Uriel made his way closer which unnerved Dean a little.

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" He asked, looking to both Uriel and the hot, sexy little angel, Castiel for answers.

_Hot, sexy little angel? _

"You- uh both of you, you need to leave this town immediately." Castiel said, both Dean and Sam looking incredibly confused at the request.

"Why?" Dean asked, bracing himself for the nasty answer he was about to receive.

"Because we're about to destroy it." Castiel answered, Dean and Sam exchanging looks of concern.

* * *

The park was eerie at dusk, children happily skipping by in Halloween costumes, the tradition which Castiel and Uriel had never understood. Castiel was standing as Uriel sat on the bench.

"The decision's been made." Castiel said, Uriel laughing in response.

"By a mud monkey." He said, Castiel turning to look at him with distaste.

"You shouldn't call them that." She tells him, disliking the thought of Uriel calling Dean that.

"Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs." Uriel said, the remark irritating Castiel to her core.

"You're close to blasphemy." She told him, her disgust clear in her voice as Uriel sighs at her, "There's a reason we were sent to save him, he has potential, he may succeed here."

She sat beside Uriel and sighed herself.

"And any rate, it's out of our hands." She told him, Uriel turning to look at his superior.

"It doesn't have to be." He said, Castiel huffing a tiny laugh.

"And what would you suggest?" She asked, looking at Uriel with a raised eyebrow.

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map." Uriel suggested, Castiel feeling her chest tighten at the thought of killing all these innocent men, women and children.

"You know our true orders," She said sternly, "Are you prepared to disobey?"

Uriel just turned and stared at her, unable to respond.

That left Castiel feeling satisfied.

* * *

Dean sat on a park bench, watching the children play and thinking of what would happen if he failed to stop Lilith. His thoughts were disturbed when he sensed that gorgeous angel beside him.

"Why are you here?" He asked, Castiel looking to her hands before answering.

"Our orders-" She began, Dean cutting her off quickly.

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours-" Dean argued, Castiel cutting _him _off this time.

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do." Castiel said softly, looking at the children playing as Dean was.

"Your orders were to follow my orders?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response.

"It was a test, to see how you would perform under, battlefield conditions, you might say." The angel explained, Dean letting out a short huff at the answer.

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive." Dean barked, turning his attention to the angel.

He looked back to those children and sighed.

"So I uh- failed your test huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time travelling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call." He told her, "'Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother and me."

"You misunderstand me Dean," Castiel said softly, "I'm not like you think, I was praying that you would choose to save the town."

Dean's heart actually fluttered at that and he turned to look at Castiel.

"You were?" He asked her, Castiel nodding a little.

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation." Castiel said softly, "Now that's not an expression Dean, its literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means."

Dean looked pained at that and grimaced at the angel.

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?" She asked.

"Okay." Dean replied, Castiel taking a deep breath before confessing her deepest secret.

"I'm not a…hammer as you say, I have questions, I have doubts." She began, "I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make, I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders Dean. I truly don't."

The pair shared a look and Dean gazed back at the children, turning to find that stunningly beautiful angel gone.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **The strange relationship of Dean and Castiel from the day they meet onwards. Dean/Girl!Castiel. This fic is thanks to an anonymous review! PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the lines used in this chapter.

**A/N: **There will be more Dean/Cas scenes soon, I promise. Maybe a kiss will come along soon...I'll have to see. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Angel of Mine **

**-THREE- **

The next time Dean and Castiel met was when Dean awoke from a nightmare, seeing the pretty angel sat on the bed beside him.

"Castiel?" He asked, "You okay?"

"Dean…" She began, the words unable to escape her lips, "My doubts…they…I…"

"What is it?" Dean asked, sitting up and moving closer to Castiel, concerned as to why she was behaving this way.

"I'm sorry…"

With that she left, leaving one Goddamn confused Winchester alone.

* * *

The Winchesters had found Anna Milton, a girl who somehow had tuned into the angel radio and could hear everything being said upstairs. They'd also run into Dean's teacher in Hell, Alastair and lost Ruby's knife.

Anna knew when the angels were coming for her and Sam hid her in the back room, the cabin door flying open as Castiel and Uriel walked through in all their badass glory, Dean unable to stop himself checking out Castiel as she entered.

"Please tell me you're here to help." He breathed, "We've been having demon issues all day."

"Well, I can see that." Uriel said, "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?"

"We're here for Anna" Castiel told them, Dean having a sudden worrying thought.

"Here for her like... Here for her?" He asked.

"Stop talking." Uriel snapped, "Give her to us."

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked, ever hopeful.

Nothing changes there.

"No," Castiel replied, regret present in her voice, "She has to die."

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked, desperate to know.

"Out of the way." Uriel growled, Dean stepping in before he could move any further.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever," He said, trying to reason with Heaven's warriors, "But it's no reason to gank her."

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." Uriel smirked, Castiel closing her beautiful blue eyes at the comment.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean snarled, Castiel's borrowed heart hurting at the remark.

She was annoyed at her charge's words so she decided to be matter-of-fact with him.

"As a matter of fact, we are." She said before raising an eyebrow, "And?"

"And?" Sam repeated, "Anna's an innocent girl."

"She is far from innocent." Castiel said, Sam looking completely confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The younger Winchester asked, Uriel loving the answer he was about to give.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing." He said, indicating Ruby who still stood in the corner, "Now give us the girl."

Dean shook his head and gritted his teeth before replying.

"Sorry. Get yourself another one." He told them, "Try JDate."

Uriel chuckled to himself which set the others on edge.

"Who's gonna stop us? You two?" He asked, "Or this demon whore?"

With that he threw Ruby against a wall, Dean charging to attack him while Castiel moved towards the door leading to the back room.

"Cass, stop..." Sam begged, "Please!"

Castiel couldn't. She had orders and she just had to obey. She had no choice. So she reached out with her fingers and touched Sam's forehead, the younger Winchester collapsing to the ground unconscious as Castiel made her way to the back door.

She can here Uriel beating Dean and it's hurting her to listen to. But suddenly, pain shot through her and she felt herself being banished, leaving Dean, Sam and Ruby to deal with Anna.

* * *

Castiel and Dean's next meeting was after Dean and Anna had made love in the back of the Impala. Castiel felt angry at that. She couldn't understand why she felt so angry at their encounter, but it hurt her to think of Dean loving Anna and not her. She'd even shed tears over it. It was a stupid human emotion…human…that wasn't a good sign.

Uriel and Castiel entered the barn, Castiel trying not to get angry at the sight of Dean and Anna together.

"Hello, Anna." She said softly, "It's good to see you."

"How? How did you find us?" Sam asked, turning to his brother, "Dean?"

Dean looked so guilty that Castiel felt a little hint of sympathy for him.

"I'm sorry." He breathed, Sam looking at Dean in shock.

"Why?" He asked, Dean unable to answer through his guilt.

"Because they gave him a choice." Anna explained, "They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work."

Castiel burned up inside when she saw Anna turn and kiss Dean goodbye.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you." She told him before turning to the angels, "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

Castiel sighed and looked at Anna with almost apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, Anna shaking her head.

"No. you're not. Not really." She told the angel, "You don't know the feeling."

"Still, we have a history. It's just…" Castiel began, being cut off by Anna.

"Orders are orders. I know." She said with a sigh, "Just make it quick."

That's when Alastair decided to show his ugly face.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." He said, his voice slimy and disgusting, sending chills up everyone's spines.

"How dare you come in this room...?" Uriel scowled, "You pussing sore!"

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings..." Alastair sneered, "You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

Castiel was getting really angry now. This situation was growing far more complicated than it needed to be and she had had enough. She became the fearless warrior she should be and stood her ground, feeling Dean's gaze on her the whole time.

"Turn around and walk away now." She commanded, her eyes gleaming with determination.

"Sure. Just give us the girl." Alastair chuckled, "We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again." Castiel warned, eyes intimidating as much as her voice, "Leave now... Or we lay you to waste."

God, Dean thought she sounded hot. She looked so fucking sexy just standing there like that.

_No, scrap that thought, Dean! _

Alastair chuckled again and looked at Castiel, licking his lips at her delicious form.

"Think I'll take my chances."

The fight broke out between angels and demons, Castiel taking on Alastair and trying to exorcise him but failing, eyes widening in shock. She felt fear for the first time in her existence.

"Sorry, kiddo." Alastair said, "Why don't you go run to daddy?"

There was a scream as Uriel exorcised a demon while Alastair began his work on Castiel, holding her by her slender throat and chanting in Latin. Dean couldn't stand there and watch her get hurt; he just couldn't, so he picked up a crowbar and hit Alastair with it, the demon staggering back and dropping Castiel to the ground.

"Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed." Alastair breathed as he regained his composure, "You had such promise."

That's when he attacked Dean and Sam, and then while Uriel was fighting, no-one noticed Anna sneak up and take the vial of Grace from around his neck and break it, absorbing the Grace. Uriel yelled 'No', but that wouldn't achieve anything. Anna looked to the Winchesters and screamed at them to shield their eyes. When they looked back, Ruby's knife was on the ground, while Alastair and Anna were gone.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dean asked, "Go get Anna.. Unless, of course, you're scared."

Uriel turned to Dean and scowled.

"This isn't over."

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean retorted, looking to Castiel who had tears in her eyes before they both disappeared.

* * *

Castiel watched as Dean described his forty years in Hell to his brother, her chest aching as she saw her charge break into tears. Dean was beautiful when he cried, when he smiled, when he was in pain, when he was angry, when he was focussed…and when he was sleeping. Especially when he was sleeping. Such a beautiful soul, such a beautiful man should not hurt in such ways, and Castiel wanted to just love him and hold him…she wanted to stop him from hurting. She just didn't know how.

* * *

Dean lay in the midst of yet another torturous nightmare, and Castiel stroked his head and kissed his eyelids.

"Hush," She whispered, "Dean, I'm here…it's alright."

Dean breathed her name in his sleep and she smiled, continuing to stroke his head gently. His eyes blinked open and he sat up, Castiel grabbing his arms to stop him hitting her and only hurting himself in the process.

"Dean," She said softly, trying to tear his attention away from the shock of the nightmare, "Dean, it's Castiel…"

Dean looked into those blue eyes with tears in his own, trying to shake off the nightmare but it wasn't working.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, seeing one tear fall down Dean's face, "It's over now."

She went to wipe the tear away but he slapped her hand away, tears filling her eyes after as she stood to leave.

"I'm sorry…I won't do that again."

Before Dean could apologise the angel was gone.

* * *

Alistair stood before Dean, the hunter's life on the line as the demon stood before him. He could only think of one thing as he was almost killed.

"_I'm so sorry, Castiel," _He thought, _"I'm sorry for shunning you away when you were trying to comfort me…I'm so sorry." _

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Guess again." Castiel said softly, Dean turning to see that stunning angel standing behind him.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **The strange relationship of Dean and Castiel from the day they meet onwards. Dean/Girl!Castiel. This fic is thanks to an anonymous review! PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the lines used in these chapters either.

**A/N: **I hope you're enjoying this so far! I'd love to know what you think! xxxxx

**

* * *

Angel of Mine **

**-FOUR- **

During that last meeting, Castiel said something that had stuck in Dean's mind later. When Dean had pointed out that Castiel had made an exception for him, she said the two words with the most damn adorable blush Dean had ever seen. _Okay, I did _not _just say adorable… _

"You're different."

That's what Castiel had said, and whether it was intentional or not, she'd given Dean the most seductive look he'd ever received for anyone.

Why did they have to send Dean in with Alastair? Why did she let Dean go through with it? Castiel had watched Alastair beat Dean as well as receiving a battering herself. Her vessel was damaged and Alastair had tried it on with her in the process, also trying to send her back to Heaven. To be honest, if it wasn't for Sam, both he and Dean would both be gone. She'd cradled Dean in her arms, hearing her name being whispered as he faded into unconsciousness. She was slightly fearful of Sam. He had just killed a demon with his bare hands.

Now in the hospital, Castiel sat by Dean's side, looking at his beaten body. She felt horrible for sending him in there, but then his beautiful green eyes opened and she fought to suppress her tears.

"Are you all right?" She asked, Dean looking weakly at her in response.

"No thanks to you." He replied, Castiel's chest tightening at the answer.

"You need to be more careful." She told him, Dean growing angry at her words.

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap." He snapped in his weak state, trying to stay strong.

"That's not what I mean." Castiel said, sadness clouding her beautiful eyes as she said her next words, "Uriel is dead."

Dean sighed when he saw the pain in her eyes. He may have been a bastard, but he was still her brother.

"Was it the demons?" He asked, Castiel closing her eyes and sighing.

"It was disobedience." She said, voice quaking a little, "He was working against us."

Castiel went on to pass her next piece of information on, Dean breaking into tears before her. She couldn't bare that, not at all. She sat on the bed and bravely went to touch his face again, half expecting him to hit her hand away again. But he didn't. He let her wipe his tears away and she leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

"I have faith in you." She told him, looking deep into his tearful eyes, "I always have. I always will."

With that, she left Dean alone.

* * *

Contrary to what Dean believed, Castiel always watched over him at night, soothing him when he had a nightmare and vanishing before he could wake. They'd met again at the house of the Prophet Chuck, who everyone had their concerns about because quite frankly, he didn't look worthy of the job.

However her problems grew as her superiors began to question her sympathies. She was growing too close to Dean, but she couldn't help herself. She loved him in ways none of them could ever imagine, yet they took her away and, to cut a long story short, they tortured her. They put her through unreal pain and she swore to keep her relationship with Dean purely…well…professional.

Now there were huge issues to contend with though. It was time for the last seal to be broken, and Castiel and another arrogant dick of an angel, Zachariah were keeping Dean locked in the Green Room in Heaven. Dean had asked to see her, so she was with him in an instant.

"You asked to see me?" She began, Dean turning and looking a little guilty for a reason unbeknownst to her.

He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something."

Castiel looked at him with her big blue eyes and smiled slightly.

"Anything you wish." She replied, Dean nodding in response.

"I need you to take me to see Sam." Dean said, Castiel, of course, given the circumstances, asking why, "There's something I got to talk to him about."

"What's that?" Castiel asked, wary of his reasoning.

"The B.M. I took this morning." Dean replied with that annoying human trait, sarcasm, "What's it to you? Just make it snappy."

"I don't think that's wise." Castiel said, shaking her head.

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion." Dean snapped, trying to ignore Castiel's small flinch at the way he spoke to her.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" The angel asked, Dean giving her a glare.

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay?" He told her, "I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all I need."

"No." Castiel answered, Dean growling with anger.

"What do you mean, no?" Dean asked, growing rather impatient, "Are you saying that I'm trapped here?"

"You can go wherever you want." Castiel told him, "Except to see Sam."

"I want to take a walk." Dean said, Castiel telling him she'd accompany him, "Alone."

"No." Castiel said with irritation.

"You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here." He breathed, heading for the door.

"Through what door?" Castiel asked, a little satisfied with herself when she'd made the door disappear.

* * *

After getting into another petty argument with Dean, Castiel finally lost her patience and let Dean know what she really thought.

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you." She told him, sending shivers right to Dean's core, "I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam."

_And with me. _

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt." Dean said, the words hurting Castiel deeper than Dean imagined, "I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it."

Castiel turned away and Dean grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Look at me! You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you?" He said, trying his best to persuade her.

He noticed how beautiful her eyes were as he looked into them. He wanted her so much and the thought terrified him.

"You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me - now. Please."

The memories of torture pained Castiel and she closed her eyes, sighing before opening them again.

"What would you have me do?" She asked, Dean telling her to help him get to Sam before it was too late.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." Castiel breathed.

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." Dean said, looking so deeply into her blue eyes to try and get her to understand.

She just turned away, unable to answer him.

"You spineless... soulless bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead." Dean said, the words bringing tears to Castiel's eyes, "We're done."

"Dean…" She said, turning back to face him.

"We're done!" Dean growled, Castiel closing her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

She quickly wiped them away and took a shaky sigh.

* * *

Dean was about to take a bite out of one of the burgers on the table when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Castiel swinging him round with abnormal strength and pinning him against the wall, covering his mouth with her hand and staring into his eyes. Dean nodded slightly and Castiel released him pulling up the sleeve of her vessel's left arm and slicing it with a knife, wiping the blood on her fingers and drawing a symbol on the wall of the Green Room. That's when she heard Zachariah's voice.

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?"

She placed her hand in the centre of the sigil and Zachariah vanished in blinding light, Dean looking back at Castiel to see panic in her eyes.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now." She said sternly.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, noticing the way Castiel was out of breath.

"I don't know. But I know who does." She said almost breathlessly, "We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal." Dean argued, shocked at the next revelation.

"Lilith is the final seal." Castiel exclaimed, holding Dean by the arms, "She dies, the end begins."

* * *

When both Castiel and Dean arrived in Chuck's house, they began to search for Sam's location.

"St. Mary's? What is it, a convent?" Dean asked, Chuck nodding in response.

"Yeah, but you two aren't supposed to be there." He explained, "You're not in this story."

"Yeah, well..." Castiel replied, looking to Dean with her gorgeous eyes, "We're making it up as we go."

White light began to shine through the window and the room began to shake, Chuck putting his hands to his hair in utter disbelief.

"Aw, man! not again!" He cried, Castiel turning to Dean.

"It's the Archangel!" She yelled, "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off!"

With that she pulled Dean into a kiss, releasing him before raising a hand to his head.

"Just stop Sam!"

With that, Dean was sent to St. Mary's.

Castiel and Chuck stood watching the Archangel coming, Castiel with tears falling down her face as Chuck put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Chuck and he removed his hand, and Castiel's last thoughts were with Dean, are about how she loved him and how she was sorry that now she was going to die and not let him know how she truly felt.

-TBC-

* * *

**Reviews are lurved! Thanks for reading! xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **The strange relationship of Dean and Castiel from the day they meet onwards. Dean/Girl!Castiel. This fic is thanks to an anonymous review! PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the lines used in these chapters either.

**

* * *

Angel of Mine **

**-FIVE- **

They'd failed.

The Apocalypse had begun, and poor Castiel had paid the price. The Archangel came, blew her to pieces and then left, which gave Chuck the horrible job of telling the Winchesters, as well as cleaning up the angel splatter that was all over his living room.

Let's just say that when Dean found out, he wasn't a happy bunny. He didn't cry…well…not in front of people, especially not Sam. Sam didn't need his problems on top of the whole "This is all my fault" thing he was going through. But then Zachariah found Dean and Sam in their father's lockup and started a vicious assault on both Winchesters. What happened next changed Dean's life forever. There was a flash of tan, those breathtaking eyes and then a flash of light as one of Zachariah's comrades fell to the ground dead. Zachariah, to be perfectly honest was stunned to the core, and as Castiel beat the holy crap out of another of her brothers and killed him, the older angel got a little concerned.

"How are you...?" Zachariah began, Castiel finishing his question.

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question." Castiel said, a little out of breath, "Because the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

"No. That's not possible." Zachariah breathed, his borrowed heart actually beginning to race in his chest.

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together and go." Castiel ordered (actually fucking ordered), "I won't ask twice."

That sent shivers down Dean's spine, or was that just the stomach cancer he was currently dying from. He looked over to Sam who was turning an ugly colour and he knew that they could die if these idiots didn't stop fighting.

Zachariah vanished, both Sam and Dean standing up back to normal.

"You two need to be more careful." Castiel said, trying to hide her smile from seeing Dean again.

But she remembered that she'd kissed him before sending him away…how did he react to that?

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that." Dean replied, also trying to contain his smile, "Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels." Castiel sighed, "Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."

With that she pressed her hands to Dean and Sam's chest, both of the gasping as a million sensations ran through them at once.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, Castiel, as usual, having an answer straight away.

She was still as gorgeous as ever.

"An Enochian sigil." She told him, "It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean asked again, Castiel answering immediately, again.

"No. I carved it into your ribs."

There was a pause before Sam asked a question that Castiel was dreading.

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?"

Dean shot him a small glare, but then the angel had to pause as tears threatened to fill her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat before answering.

"Yes."

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked, Castiel vanishing and leaving the Winchesters alone with the dead bodies.

* * *

"I'm gonna find God."

Well, the words sounded ridiculous. It turned out that Castiel had been cut off from Heaven and therefore couldn't heal Bobby's inability to walk. There were certain things she could do, and certain things she couldn't and the thought of that broke her heart. She still couldn't get Dean and Anna's encounter out of her head. She'd questioned telling Dean how she felt, but surely that would get in the way of the Apocalypse…wouldn't it? She didn't need distractions, but Castiel couldn't quell her desire, her love for him. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't.

After hearing Castiel's words, Dean closed the hospital room door.

"God?"

"Yes." Castiel answered.

"God." Dean said again, Castiel now getting exasperated with her charge.

"Yes!" She breathed, "He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico." Dean began, "I hear he's on a tortilla."

"No, he's not on any flatbread." Castiel said, Dean giving up hope of teaching her about a sense of humour.

Teaching? He didn't wanna teach her stuff did he? Oh God…

"Listen, Chuckles," Dean began, Castiel's heart warming at the nickname (even thought it was a kind of insult, "Even if there is a God, he is either dead—and that's the generous theory…"

"He is out there, Dean." Castiel told him, trying to get him to have some faith in her.

"…Or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us."

Castiel just glared at him and Dean's chest tightened, the look in her eyes making him feel a little guilty.

"I mean, look around you, girl. The world is in the toilet." Dean said, "We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut!"

Castiel lost her patience.

"Enough." She demanded, "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Dean said, shocked when Castiel went right into his personal space, eyes tearful as she said her next piece.

"I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed." She growled, guilt stinging its way through Dean's body as her lower lip began to tremble, "You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything, for nothing."

The angel leaned up so their lips were barely apart after gaining a little self control before she uttered her next words slowly.

"So keep your opinions to yourself."

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole." Bobby said as he turned slightly in his wheelchair. "What is it you want?"

Moving slightly away from Dean, Castiel answered the older hunter's question.

"I did come for something." She replied, "An amulet."

"An amulet?" Bobby asked, "What kind?"

"Very rare. Very powerful." She answered, "It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF?" Sam asked, Castiel nodding in response.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about." Bobby said, scratching the back of his head, "I got nothing like that."

"I know. You don't." Castiel said, looking to Dean, down at his chest and back to his eyes again.

"What, this?" Dean asked, seeing Castiel's lustful (whether intentional or not) gaze.

"May I borrow it?" She asked, Dean shaking his head in response.

"No."

"Dean. Give it to me."

After wiping his dirty thought after that sentence, he finally took the amulet off from around his neck.

"Alright, I guess." Dean said, holding out the amulet to Castiel who reached out for it, Dean pulling it back before giving one instruction, "Don't lose it."

Castiel gave him a look of understanding and took the amulet, studying it.

"Great. Now I feel naked." Dean whined, Castiel trying to get rid of the images of Dean naked before she blushed too much.

"I'll be in touch." She told them, leaving to the sound of Bobby telling her that when she found God he had to send legs.

* * *

Sam and Dean had split up to try and keep one another safe, and on the first night, Dean had conflicting thoughts, eventually knowing he just couldn't trust his brother anymore. It hurt to say that, but it was true. That's when Castiel showed her pretty little face again.

"Hello, Dean."

She seemed sad, and Dean could've sworn there were tears in her eyes again.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, "You okay?"

"I…" Castiel began, looking at her hands and fidgeting a little, "I kissed you."

Dean didn't understand until he remembered the night Lucifer had risen.

"Yeah…" He replied, remembering how…well…inexperienced and innocent it was.

"Did…do you hate me for it?" She asked, "You…I…"

She was getting flustered now and frustrated with herself and Dean tried to hide his smile at how cute she was.

_For fuck's sake, Winchester! Grow a pair! She's not cute! She's hot, she's sexy…she's fucking badass. _

"I don't hate you." Dean told her, putting a gentle hand over hers, "I promise."

The hunter had a thought before asking Castiel something he'd waited to since she returned.

"What was it like…being dead?"

The angel flinched at the question and bowed her head.

"I…I don't wish to talk about it." She said, "Goodbye, Dean."

With that she left, Dean sat there wondering what had happened to her. He found himself being damn worried, and he really did care about her. He just didn't know how to say it.

-TBC-

* * *

**Poor Cas and Dean with their conflicting feelings xxx HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **The strange relationship of Dean and Castiel from the day they meet onwards. Dean/Girl!Castiel. This fic is thanks to an anonymous review! PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the lines used in these chapters either.

**A/N: **Here we go, episode 5x03. Obviously I can't do the brothel scene...so there's a nice surprise at the end of this chapter. ENJOY! xxxx

**

* * *

Angel of Mine **

**-SIX- **

Dean next saw Castiel in his motel room, jumping when he saw her in the bathroom mirror.

"God." Dean breathed, slamming his cloth into the sink, "Don't do that!"

Castiel had an intense look on her face.

"Hello, Dean."

Castiel stood inches away from Dean when he turned, the hunter trying so hard not to lean forward and just kiss her lips.

"Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?"

"My apologies." She said, stepping back as Dean grabbed his jacket and walked towards his bed.

"How'd you find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar." Dean said, rubbing his ribs to show her what he meant.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were." Castiel answered simply, looking around for Sam and finding him to be missing as well as a second bed.

"Where's Sam?" She asked, Dean putting his jacket on without looking at her.

She hated to see her charge hurting in such ways.

"Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while." He explained, "So. You find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here." Castiel explained, "I need your help."

"With what? God hunt?" Dean asked, "Not interested."

"It's not God." She said, eyes clouding with sadness again, "It's someone else."

"Who?" Dean asked, turning to face her.

"Archangel." She said in an almost whisper, "The one who killed me."

"'Scuse me?" Dean asked, barely believing what he was hearing.

"His name is Raphael." Castiel said, the memories of her last encounter with him still paining her.

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean asked, seeing Castiel look down sadly, immediately making him think he'd overstepped the mark.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth." She told him, "This is a rare opportunity."

"For what?" Dean asked, "Revenge?"

"Information." Castiel answered, Dean walking back over to the sink to clean his knife.

"So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked, Castiel yet again having an immediate answer.

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him."

Dean stopped and turned to look at the angel, her eyes pleading. Fucking puppy eyes.

"You're serious about this." He said, Castiel turning to face him in response, "So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?"

Castiel looked completely confused so Dean left that direction of conversation to continue the matter in hand.

"Give me one good reason why I should do this."

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you." Castiel said, Dean staring at her in response.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield." He said, pretty pissed that she'd use him to save her own ass.

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me." She whispered, looking at Dean with her big blue eyes, "Please."

Dean thought for a moment. He cared about her; she was his friend, so he agreed.

"Alright, fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Let's go." She said, raising a hand to touch Dean's forehead.

"Whoa." Dean said, Castiel pulling her hand back to listen to her beautiful charge.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week." Dean replied, Castiel looking a little confused at the remark, "We're driving."

* * *

They'd visited Maine and spoken to a sheriff who saw the Archangel land, Castiel having to remove certain items of clothing to fit in with the FBI profile. She managed to hold the ID card upside down and mention angels and demons, but otherwise, they got information. Later, in an abandoned house, Dean was looking through his father's journal when Castiel appeared, holding a ceramic jar in her hands.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked, Castiel looking into his eyes with her own.

"Jerusalem." She replied, setting the jar on the table.

"What's that?" He asked, going to look inside it.

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare." Castiel explained, sitting at the table with a gentle sigh.

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, Castiel replying with a simple 'No', "So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?"

"Sunrise." Castiel answered, looking up at Dean who could've sworn he saw a glimpse fear in her eyes.

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy." Dean began, "Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder." Castiel answered.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked.

"You do." She replied, feeling her heart sink at the notion that she'd never be with Dean again after tonight.

"So odds are you're a dead girl tomorrow." Dean said, Castiel nodding in response.

"Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?" Dean asked, Castiel looking up at him as she answered.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly." She said softly, Dean not accepting that for an answer.

"Come on, anything? Booze, men?"

Castiel looked uncomfortable and she blushed a little.

"You have been with men before. Right? Or an angel, at least?" Dean asked, Castiel rubbing the back of her neck nervously at the remark.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little…well…you know?"

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel replied, Dean thinking before taking her hands in his own.

He hoped she'd accept his idea.

"Come on." He said softly, grabbing his jacket and taking out his car keys.

"Where are we going?" She asked, concerned about Dean's idea.

"Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay." He began, Castiel not understanding what he was talking about, "Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."

* * *

"What are we doing?" Castiel asked as she and Dean entered their motel room.

Dean had booked them in for the night at a motel not far from the house. They could go back in the morning, he just wanted this to be at least a little nice for her…if she said yes.

"I said you weren't gonna die a virgin. I won't let you." Dean said gently, both of them removing their shoes before Dean lead her to sit on the bed, "I care about you, Cas…I know I've never told you…"

"Are you…are you suggesting something?" The angel asked nervously, Dean stroking a hand through her hair.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel's lips tenderly, feeling her push him away.

"Dean, you're doing with me what you did with Anna." She said quietly, "You're going to sleep with me because it's my last night on Earth and you feel sorry for me…"

"Cas…do you want the truth?" He asked, Castiel nodding in response.

"It would be nice."

"I really, really care about you. I even think, and fuck it scares me to think it, I think I love you…God this is so girly…"

"You…love me?" She asked, Dean pulling her close for another kiss, teaching her with his lips and tongue and guiding her inexperienced lips through a tender, loving kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Castiel smiled a little, looking up into Dean's gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you too," She whispered, Dean seeing tears in her eyes, "I don't want to die."

Dean pulled her close, whispering soft assurances to her and stroking his fingers through her hair. Despite her being a mere few inches shorter than him, she felt so small as she curled up to him.

"Are we going to make love tonight?" She asked, "Will it hurt?"

"If you want to make love we will," Dean whispered, "And your vessel wasn't a virgin, which means your body won't be. It won't hurt…it'll feel amazing…"

Castiel nodded and leaned in for another kiss with Dean. This was what she'd wanted for so long. Her charge was about to show her a whole new world, a whole new experience and feelings that she had never felt before.

The hunter pulled her into his lap and her legs spread, resting around the sides of Dean's body. Looking at his angel, Dean pulled her so close their torsos were touching, lips barely apart. Dean brushed his lips against hers, moving her arms so he could remove her trenchcoat, revealing the shirt to have three-quarter sleeves. He pulled the tie from Castiel's neck and dropped it the floor with the trenchcoat.

"If I'm going too fast," Dean breathed between his kisses, "Tell me and I'll slow down."

He leaned in and kissed Castiel's lips again, moving her hair to kiss her neck.

"If it's too much and you need to stop," Dean continued, "Just say and I'll stop."

"I love you," Castiel whispered, meeting Dean's lips in a tender kiss, "And I want this…especially if I'm going to die tomorrow, I want to be able to make love with you."

Dean sighed as they kissed again, every kiss languid and loving.

"I want to be able to feel what it's like to be with you," She whispered, "I want you…"

Dean pulled off his jacket and outer shirt, his arms returning around Castiel's body. Dean rarely took it this slow. He'd taken it slow with Anna but not to this extent. Moving his angel's hair again, Dean licked and nipped at her neck, hearing her whisper his name which sent shivers down his spine. He felt her small hands move to his t-shirt and slip under the material, feeling her run her warm hands run over his stomach, slender fingers feeling each muscle in his stomach.

"If you want it off," Dean whispered, "You only have to say."

"I want it off," Castiel said softly, both of them smiling at one another as Dean pulled his shirt off slowly, Castiel's hands moving over his torso.

She sensed another person's touch on that handprint. Anna's touch and that annoyed her so she reached out and placed her hand over it. She touched it and her hand fitted perfectly with the print, a shock going through Dean's body at the touch. Those gentle hands moved to Dean's face and Castiel cupped his face, kissing his lips again.

"Show me how to love." She whispered, "While we have this chance…"

Dean nodded and slowly unbuttoned the angel's shirt, Castiel suddenly feeling conscious of her vessel's body. She let him unfasten two buttons and then kiss the exposed area before repeating the process, slowly sliding the shirt off of the angel, revealing a beautiful torso clad in a white lace bra. Castiel breathed his name and shivered beneath his touch, Dean continuing to hold her close as they kissed again. Dean kept a hold of her as he rolled them over so Castiel was on her back, head on the pillows. Dean began to kiss down her chest to her stomach, avoiding her waist and moving towards her toes, pulling the long socks off to reveal two stunning legs and beautiful (yeah, beautiful) toes.

Moving closer to Castiel's waist, Dean wrapped his fingers around the waist band of the skirt and looked up for permission, Castiel nodding and threading her fingers into Dean's short hair. She lifted her hips and Dean pulled the skirt down, dropping it to the floor with the rest of their clothing. He reached down and pulled his own socks off and adding them to the fabric mountain on the floor. Castiel's hips…oh God those hips. They were just delicious and Dean leaned down, pressing tender kisses to her hip bones. The angel breathed his name and she shivered beneath his lips. Dean kissed back up her body and Castiel sat up, unfastening his jeans and pulling them down, Dean kicking them off and kissing back down the beautiful body before him.

He wrapped his fingers around the white lace panties and looked up for permission again.

"Please, Dean…" Castiel whispered, Dean nodding and pulling them down, kissing up the angel's thighs and disappearing between her legs.

Castiel's eyes slid shut and she let out a moan, feeling her body getting hotter, especially when Dean sucked that sensitive button that made Castiel writhe with pleasure. He pulled away and lay flush against the angel, kissing her lips and smiling into the kiss as she moaned at her own taste. Her hands slid to Dean's boxers and she pulled them down, revealing Dean's impressive erection which the angel licked her lips at. Dean rolled onto his back, Castiel climbing over him and hovering over his erection, looking up with her big blue eyes before closing them and going down. Even though she was a first timer, it was probably the best blow-job Dean had ever had in his life. She got him sweating and panting before she pulled off and kissed her way up Dean's body like he had to her, kissing his lips finally, their tastes mingling as they moved their tongues together.

As they kissed, Dean rolled Castiel over onto her back and grabbed a condom from his jeans pocket, opening it and sliding it on.

"Dean…?" Castiel asked, looking up at the hunter with terrified eyes, "You'll hold me…won't you?"

Her voice was barely a whisper and Dean grimaced at her, kissing her full lips, nuzzling noses with her and pressing their foreheads together.

"Of course." He whispered, "I'll not let go."

He wrapped his arms around her and felt her soft heels rest in the creases of his knees.

"Ready?" He asked, Castiel nodding and biting her lip as Dean pushed inside of her.

She gasped and gripped Dean's shoulders, shivering as the hunter began to thrust.

The feeling was indescribable to Castiel. They rolled over so she was on top, moving her hips with Dean's, leaning down so they were flush together and kissing her charge's lips. They ended up with Castiel on her back again, both of them so close there wasn't a part of their bodies that wasn't touching. Dean kept her safe, nestled in his arms as they moved slowly closer to bliss, staring into one another's eyes as Castiel let out a soft whimper, a gentle moan following when Dean closed that tiny gap between them and kissed her soft lips, their lips connected as they entered orgasm. Their mouths opened, breathing into one another as they came. A tear fell down Castiel's face and they let out another moan, Dean smiling softly as their orgasm continued to drift through them both. He gently stroked her head and face, both of them pressed right into each other.

As they came down from their high, Castiel broke into tears and Dean kept her held close, both of them savouring what they could before tomorrow.

-TBC-

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was too long, but I didn't want to leave it and have to split it into two. THANKS FOR READING! xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **The strange relationship of Dean and Castiel from the day they meet onwards. Dean/Girl!Castiel. This fic is thanks to an anonymous review! PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the lines used in these chapters either.

**

* * *

Angel of Mine **

**-SEVEN- **

Castiel and Dean next met in 2014. Castiel wasn't the same anymore. She drank and took drugs, even tried to kill herself once or twice. She was a human, and it broke Dean's heart to see her like that. His future self had treated her horribly and he was determined to stop that future from happening. Castiel had saved him and before returning to search for God, they'd shared gentle touches and kisses before Dean told her to never change.

The next time they met was a week later, one day and night spared for them to spend time together (which for Sam meant getting a separate motel room). Sam had rejoined Dean and they decided to stick together. The younger Winchester was a little annoyed at his brother's relationship with the angel, since he got such a hard time about Ruby. Then again, he was drinking demon blood.

Castiel lay on her stomach at around eight-twenty in the evening, Dean kissing up her back to let her know he was awake again.

"Hey…" He whispered, smiling as he rested on his elbow, waiting for those stunning blue eyes to open.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel replied opening her bright blue eyes.

She'd been laying there, eyes rested as she entered meditation for a short while. They'd spent the entire day in bed, not necessarily making love but they'd talked for a while, Dean had showed her what if felt like to be tickled and they'd had a play fight. She was turning Dean into a soft touch but he didn't care. They'd kissed, touched, embraced and of course they'd made love once. Dean decided to set them up for round two. Both of them were wrapped in the sheets individually, so Dean reached out of bed to the motel nightstand and took a bottle of lotion that Sam had bought, pouring a bit into his hands and rubbing his hands together before moving over Castiel.

He didn't make a sound as he moved over her, hearing her gasp as the cold lotion made contact with her back. Dean started to massage her back, and damn, can that man give good massages. Castiel closed her eyes and smiled, sighing as Dean rubbed her back. It felt wonderful, even with Dean's worn hands. After all the years of hunting, his hands were rough, but the lotion softened them and as he massaged her back, Castiel let out a soft moan at the contact. Then Dean leaned down and kissed her shoulders and the back of her neck, the angel moving into the contact and smiling, moaning softly again.

"Dean…" She whispered, "Make love with me…"

Dean raised his eyebrow, grinning cheekily and leaning down, kissing her shoulders and neck again while he reached for a condom.

"Which way?" He asked, Castiel pushing her way out of her linen cocoon as Dean did his own, lifting her hips up, "Oh, that way."

Putting the condom on, Dean kissed the small of her back upwards as he entered her, the angel humming softly in response.

"Mmm…Dean…"

Dean moved so he was fully sheathed inside her, covering her body with his own and he just rocked his hips back and forth. Castiel's fingers curled and gripped the pillows and the sheet beneath her. She reached one hand back and linked her fingers with Dean's.

"Oh, God…baby…" Dean breathed when Castiel moved back against him, "Cas…"

Castiel whimpered as Dean pulled out, rolling her onto her side, laying behind her and entering her, one arm resting around her waist while the other rested near her head, his lips caressing her shoulders and neck as he thrust languidly into her. Castiel bit her lip as Dean kissed her breasts, moving to look into her eyes. They smiled at one another tenderly before leaning in for a kiss, their bodies tingling with every movement.

That night was one of the most wonderful nights of their lives.

* * *

Castiel had some bad news the next time she joined the Winchesters.

"I take it you got our message." Sam said as they spotted the angel in their room.

He sat at the table while Dean shut the door.

"It's lucky you found the boy." She said softly.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky." Dean huffed, "What do we do with him?"

"Kill him." Castiel replied, Sam stopping halfway through unfastening his tie while Dean just stared at his lover.

"Cas…" He began, the angel cutting him off.

"This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako." She explained, "You know him as the antichrist."

She sat at the table and a loud rasping noise broke out, even when she changed position.

"That wasn't me." She said, pulling out a whoopee-cushion and glaring at her lover.

"Who put that there?" Dean said, Sam glaring at him too before turning back to Castiel.

"Anyway, I don't get it." Sam said, "Jesse is the devil's son?"

Castiel sighed with exasperation. Humans always get the Bible wrong.

"No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right." She huffed, "The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked, checking out his lover's slightly more open shirt.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him." She replied, "But they're looking."

"And they lost him because?" Dean asked again.

"Because of the child's power." Castiel answered, "It hides him from both angels and demons. For now."

"So he's got, like, a force field around him." Dean said, "Well, that's great. Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him." Castiel explained, "The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

_Including me, Dean…remember that. _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait." Dean began, "You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

"We cannot allow that to happen." Castiel said, looking to Dean who deep down, she knew agreed with that.

If Dean lost her, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Wait." Sam began, standing up, "We're the good guys. We-we don't just…kill children."

"A year ago," Castiel growled, "You would have done whatever it took to win this war."

"Things change." Sam growled back, Dean stepping between the two of them to try and calm things down.

"Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. Alright?" Dean said, "But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry." Castiel warned, "Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side…fine." Sam suggested, "But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him…what he is, the apocalypse, everything…he might make the right choice."

There was a pause and Castiel's face went very serious.

"You didn't." She said, voice deeper than normal, "And I can't take that chance."

Sam glared at the angel and Castiel vanished.

"Damnit!" Sam sighed.

* * *

After her incident with being turned into an action figure, Castiel met up with Dean before returning to search for God. Sam watched from the motel window as the couple said there goodbyes, sharing gentle kisses and embraces before Castiel vanished, leaving Dean stood in the freezing night air with no-one to hold. With a sigh, Dean headed back inside, trying not to cry through missing his angel already.

Then poor Dean had gone through an premature aging spell, and now Castiel was on the hunt for Dean and Sam. He finally got into the world where the Trickster was keeping them and prepared to take them home. She walked through two double doors to a cheering crowd, smiling a little as she saw Dean.

"Cas?" Dean asked, Castiel smiling more at him.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked, Castiel shaking her head.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked, Dean blinking in shock.

"Us? What are you doing here?" He asked, not preparing for his girlfriend to snap at him.

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days."

"So get us the hell out of here, then!" Sam cried, Castiel moving forward to tap their heads.

"Let's go."

With that she vanished.

Dean was worried sick about Castiel and he didn't find her again until they were in a stupid cheesy sitcom. She burst through the door with minor injuries, a few cuts and bruises to her face which Dean was _not _happy about.

"Baby! You okay?" Dean asked, opening his arms to Castiel who flew into them and kissed his lips.

"I don't have much time." She said, looking at both brothers, sighing as Dean pressed a soothing kiss to her temple.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got out." Castiel replied, the answer shocking Dean.

"From where?" Dean asked, Castiel cupping his face and then gripping his shirt to make him listen.

"Listen to me. Something is not right." She breathed, "This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing…? The Trickster?" Dean asked.

"If it is a Trickster." Castiel replied.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, both Dean and Sam gasping as Castiel was dragged from Dean's embrace and thrown against a wall.

The Trickster jumped through the door and the audience went wild.

"Hello!" He cried, women's screaming heard in response, "Thank you. Thank you, ladies."

Castiel stood up and glared at him, duct-tape covering her mouth which actually turned Dean on a little.

"Hi, Castiel!" The Trickster said happily, flicking his hand and making the angel disappear.

"You know her?" Sam asked.

"Where did you just send her?" Dean demanded, worrying for his lover.

"Relax, she'll live. ...Maybe." The Trickster replied, the audience laughing in response.

That answer concerned Dean even more.

* * *

Soon, Dean and Sam had the Trickster caught in Holy Fire. He revealed his identity to be that of Archangel Gabriel, one of Castiel's older siblings. Dean suddenly grew fearful that she'd be punished for sleeping with him.

"So. Boys. Now what?" Gabriel asked, "We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed her." Dean growled, Gabriel chuckling a little.

"Oh am I?" He asked, Dean growing angrier by the minute.

"Yeah." Dean replied, "Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel."

Gabriel clicked his fingers and Castiel appeared, Dean rushing to her side instantly and checking her injuries.

"Cas, you okay?" He asked, both of them sharing a sweet kiss as their panicking for each other ceased.

"I'm fine." She replied, looking to her brother with anger in her eyes. "Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, sis. How's the search for Daddy going?" He asked, "Let me guess. Awful."

He gave Castiel a contemptuous look which broke her heart a little and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, and at what point did you start fucking this bonehead?" He asked, Castiel moving close to the Holy Fire and staring her brother down.

"We're in love. And on the night before I faced Raphael, he took my virginity." Castiel said, Gabriel looking a little disgusted, "I love him. He loves me, and none of the angels can change it, not you or any other members of our family. Not even Father. Do you understand?"

Dean could tell she was getting angry and upset so he pulled her away, sliding their fingers together.

"Okay, we're out of here." He breathed, pulling Castiel with him as he set off, "Come on, Sam."

Gabriel grew nervous when Sam gave him a glare.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?"

Sam turned to leave, following Dean and Castiel and that's when Gabriel really panicked.

"So, so what? Huh?" He began, "You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?"

Dean stopped by the door and turned, the others all following him and looking to the Archangel.

"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do." Dean yelled, "And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family."

Dean pulled the fire alarm and Gabriel looked up as the sprinklers went off.

"Don't say I never did anything for you!" Dean called, leaving the warehouse as Gabriel glared, followed by Sam and finally, Castiel and Gabriel shared a look before Castiel closed her eyes, tears falling from them as she left.

* * *

After the ordeal, back at the Winchester's motel room, Sam watched with sad eyes as Dean held a crying Castiel close to him.

"Shhh, don't cry, baby." Dean whispered, "It's alright…he's a dick."

Castiel chuckled a little a that and wiped her eyes, looking up at Dean, the human she trusted to stand by her no matter what. They shared a tender kiss and Dean wiped her tears from her cheek.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Sweetheart…" he whispered, "I don't want you to go away feeling like this…"

Castiel shook her head and kissed Dean lovingly.

"I'll be alright. I have to search for my father."

With that, the angel turned and left, Dean feeling that aching in his heart again.

-TBC-

* * *

**POOR CAS! xxxxx Another long chapter, sorry. Reviews are lurved! THANKS FOR READING!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **The strange relationship of Dean and Castiel from the day they meet onwards. Dean/Girl!Castiel. This fic is thanks to an anonymous review! PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the lines used in these chapters either.

**

* * *

Angel of Mine **

**-EIGHT- **

Dean always loved to speak on the phone to Castiel. She said some of the cutest things ever both in person and on the phone, but in this particular conversation, she was incredibly cute.

"_The demon Crowley is making a deal," _She began,_ "As we speak, it's…going down." _

"Going down?" He asked, "Right. Okay, Sugar, just don't lose him."

Castiel grinned on the other end of the line, but remembered she had business to attend to.

"_I won't lose him." _She promised.

She'd followed Crowley to a mansion, but the walls were coated in symbols and she couldn't go any further. She called Dean, expecting a scolding.

"I followed him. It's not far, but—it's layered in Enochian warding magic." She told him with a sigh, "I can't get in."

"_That's okay, you did great, Sweetheart." _Dean said, Castiel smiling as she heard his praise,_ "We'll take it from here."_

"Bye, Dean. I love you."

Dean looked at Sam and coughed a little before whispering a response.

"Love you too, Cas. See you soon."

* * *

Jo and Ellen's deaths had hurt Dean in more ways than one, and Castiel could only comfort him as he had after she met with Gabriel.

"Dean…you did everything you could," She told him, "It's alright."

"No it's not…" Dean replied, pulling back and looking into her eyes, "I kissed Jo."

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment and tears pooled in her eyes.

"You…pardon?" She asked, "Why?"

"We have a lot of history, Jo and I…" Dean began, "She was dying, Castiel!"

"Yes, but the both of you knew you were with me!" Castiel cried, pushing Dean away, "You bastard!"

Dean blinked at the curse and Castiel stared at him, Sam entering the room and seeing the two of them with tears in their eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked, Castiel turning to him.

"Dean kissed Jo." She explained, "He kissed another woman!"

"I don't know what you're telling him for," Dean said, "He was there. He saw."

"You were there?" Castiel asked, "You saw him do it and you didn't stop it…"

Sam smirked and Castiel slapped him around the face before leaving in a flutter of wings.

* * *

Castiel lay in a meadow, hidden from sight by the long grass. Tears fell down her face and she rolled onto her side, hearing a fluttering of wings behind her.

"Hey, kiddo…"

Castiel closed her eyes and sighed.

"Go away, Gabriel." She sobbed, "Don't torture me, not now."

"I'm not here to upset you, Castiel." Gabriel told her, "What's he done?"

"Who?" Castiel asked, sitting up and looking at her brother.

"Dean. Only you would be this distraught over that pathetic idiot." Gabriel snorted, "What's he done."

"Kissed Jo Harvelle before she died." Castiel whispered, "Sam was there and did nothing to stop it…and when I challenged him about it, he smirked."

Gabriel sighed and pulled his baby sister in for a hug, kissing her head softly.

"I knew he was bad news, Castiel." He said softly, "I'm so sorry."

Castiel curled up to her brother, sighing when her cell phone started to ring.

Gabriel reached into her trenchcoat pocket and pulled the phone out, seeing it was Dean calling before answering.

"Let's get one thing clear, Winchester," he growled, "I've got my baby sister crying into my chest in a field in the middle of nowhere! What the fuck possessed you to kiss another woman?"

"_I'm sorry…"_ Dean said on the other end, _"I only did it because we have a lot of history and she was dying. It wasn't even a long kiss, it lasted a couple of seconds at most."_

"That's no fucking excuse." Gabriel growled, "I'm coming to get you and you're going to apologise to her, do you understand?"

* * *

Castiel sat up and waited for Dean and Gabriel, looking up with tears in her eyes as Dean approached her. She was biting her fingers through her anger and nerves, but Dean stopped in front of her as she stood up. He went to hug her but she grabbed his wrists, bursting into more tears and pushing him away.

"Cas! I'm sorry!" He said, with tears in his own eyes, "It meant nothing! It was just a goodbye for a dying friend! Wouldn't you do the same if it was Sam dying and you guys had a lot of history?"

Castiel grabbed Dean by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss, Dean winding his arms around her as tears fell from both their eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered, Castiel kissing him again to shush him, "I'm yours, Castiel. Only yours."

* * *

Castiel had met up with Anna sometime later, finding out disturbing truths about Sam Winchester and her plans to change history to avoid this situation.

"Really? Anna?" Dean asked as Castiel drew a chalk symbol on the motel room table, "I don't believe it."

"It's true." Castiel replied with a sigh.

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh?" Dean huffed, "That's awesome."

Castiel stops her work and straightens up, looking at her lover with confusion.

"Who's Glenn Close?" She asked as Dean moved closer to his brother who sat on one of the beds.

"No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits."

"So the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked, Dean sighing with exasperation.

"No, Sam, come on." He breathed.

Sam looked from Dean to Castiel before asking.

"Cas, what do you think?" He asked, "Does Anna have a point?"

"No. She's, uh, Glenn Close." The angel replied, smiling as Dean moved towards her.

"I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam." He asked, "Why poke the bear?"

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead." Castiel explained, "So we kill her first."

She poured some oil into a bowl on the table and began speaking.

"Zod ah ma ra la ee est la gi ro sa."

Flame shot from the bowl and Castiel staggered back, gripping the back of a chair and breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"Babe…you okay?" Dean asked with concern.

"I've found her." Castiel replied.

"Where is she?" The older Winchester asked again.

"Not where. When." Castiel stood straight and sighed, "It's 1978."

"What?" Sam asked as he stood, "Why 1978? I wasn't even born yet."

"You won't be if she kills your parents." Castiel said, Sam asking 'What?' again and annoying the hell out of her, "Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them."

"Take us back right now." Dean demanded, forgetting for a moment this was his lover he was speaking to.

"And deliver you right to Anna?" Castiel asked, "I should go alone."

"They're our parents. Cas, we're going." Dean protested.

"I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less," Castiel began, shaking her pretty little head, "It'll weaken me."

Dean's thoughts conflicted then. He loved his parents and his brother, but he loved Castiel too and he didn't want her to get hurt.

* * *

They ended up going anyway and Dean and Sam ended up in a street in 1978, almost getting hit by a car.

"Did we make it?" Sam asked, both he and Dean looking around them.

"Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes." Dean replied, looking around for his lover to see sat her by car with a bleeding nose, Sam spotting her too.

"Cas?" He asked, both him and Dean sprinting towards her as she tried to stand.

"Hey. Take it easy." Dean said softly, his heart racing in his chest as he worried for his lover's safety, "Take it easy, baby. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said softly, "I'm much better than I expected."

She then coughed and spat out some blood, passing out on them both.

"Cas?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of her mouth to feel her breathing, "She's breathing. Sort of. What do we do?"

* * *

Dean and Sam were sent back after their ordeal with Anna, Michael and even Uriel. Castiel was left to make her own way back, much to Dean's anger and disgust. But as they were clearing up, she appeared in the room looking dazed and frankly ill. Sam spotted her first, jumping to grab her before she fell.

"Cas! We got you." He said, holding her up as Dean joined them.

"Oh, God, baby! You made it!" Dean said with relief, Castiel looking at him in her strange state.

"I...I did?" She asked, studying her hand, "I'm very surprised."

With that she collapsed, Dean lifting her into his arms and putting her on the bed.

"I'll go get us a drink," Sam began, putting on his jacket, "And food."

With that he left, watching as Dean climbed onto the bed and lifted Castiel into his arms, cradling her close.

"Hey, babe…" Dean whispered, kissing her forehead, "I can't wait until you open those beautiful blue eyes again."

He held his angel close and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"God, I love you so much." He said softly, "I'm sorry I put you through that…I'm sorry I got you into this state…"

He kept a hold of Castiel until she awoke several hours later, her blue eyes blinking open as she had to register where she was.

"Dean?"

Dean looked down and smiled at his angel.

"Hey, baby…how are you feeling?"

"Weak…" Castiel whispered, "Tired…"

Dean was about to leave Castiel to rest but she gripped his shirt in her small fists.

"Hold me…

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel's lips, nodding and keeping a hold of her.

* * *

After many missed calls, Castiel finally appeared to Sam, and she didn't look herself.

"I got your message. It was long, your message." She began. "And I find the sound of your voice grating."

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, shocked when the angel swayed a little, "Are you…drunk?"

"No!" Castiel protested, staggering towards Sam, "…Yes."

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked, concerned about the angel's state.

"I found a liquor store." She replied, "And I drank it. Why'd you call me?"

"Whoa. There you go." Sam said, putting his hands out to stop her falling, "Easy. Are you okay?"

Castiel beckoned Sam closer so her lips were almost touching his ear.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need."

Okay, drunk Castiel…that's very disturbing. Sam was nervous about Dean discovering his lover in this state. This was the start of Castiel going downhill.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **The strange relationship of Dean and Castiel from the day they meet onwards. Dean/Girl!Castiel. This fic is thanks to an anonymous review! PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the lines used in these chapters either.

**A/N: **I know that this is only short, but then again it is the Epilogue. ENJOY! xxxxxxx

**

* * *

Angel of Mine **

**-NINE: Final Chapter and Epilogue- **

"I rebelled for this? So that you could surrender to them?" Castiel snarled, punching Dean in the face in her fury.

She had tears of anger and betrayal streaming down her face. She was so hurt by Dean almost giving up to her brothers.

"Cas! Please!" Dean cried, "Please, baby."

"DON'T YOU 'BABY' ME!" Castiel screamed, "I gave _everything_ for you. And this is what you give to me?"

Castiel beat Dean black and blue in that alley, dropping him at Bobby's before heading off to carry on her search for her father. Dean then let her walk into a warehouse without so much as a kiss goodbye and banish herself along with four other angels to try and give them another chance.

Dean wished he'd said goodbye. He wished they'd spent one last night together because he had no idea if she'd come back or not.

* * *

When she finally did show her face again, she was frighteningly close to being human. She arrived at Bobby's with tears rolling down her beautiful face, and she flew straight into Dean's arms.

"Come upstairs," He said softly, "Come on."

In the guest room, Dean sat her on the bed and pulled her into an embrace, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, "I've put you through so much, Cas."

His words were cut off when Castiel kissed Dean's lips, sobbing as she did.

"Gabriel…what of Gabriel?" She asked, Dean sighing heavily, eyes pitiful as he looked back at her.

"He…I'm so sorry, Cas," Dean began, "Lucifer killed him…"

Castiel just broke into more tears and collapsed onto Dean, sobbing so hard she almost made herself sick. All Dean could do was whisper words of love and comfort, and hold his angel tight.

* * *

The night before taking on Lucifer, Dean and Castiel kissed in that room, slowly shedding their clothes before climbing under the covers, kissing and holding each other. Dean entered his lover and they both gasped, sharing a loving kiss and winding their arms around each other before Dean began to thrust.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped, rocking her hips against his, "Dean, I love you…"

"I love you too," Dean whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you, Castiel!"

They shared tender kisses and touches as they made languid love on that cold night, trembling through their long-awaited high before relaxing and spending that night sleeping in each other's embrace.

* * *

The showdown with Lucifer had gone well for Team Free Will, Gabriel showing up at the last minute and stabbing the Devil with the angel-killing knife. Where he came from, no-one would know, but he simply answered that God had done it. Everyone celebrated and shared hugs when the Devil was killed, and that's when Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled her into a kiss.

"Cas…I wanna ask you something," He began, "I'm not exactly prepared though…"

That's when he got down on one knee, everybody gasping in shock as he kissed Castiel's hand.

"You gripped me tight and raised me from perdition two years ago," Dean began, "And as we've known each other our love's just grown stronger and stronger. And damn…I love you so much."

He looked to the others with a raised eyebrow as they chuckled and then back at Castiel.

"We've defeated Lucifer, we're alive, we're unharmed," He continued, "And now…now we can have a life together, Cas. Angel or not, you'll always have me. I want to love you, hold you, protect you, laugh with you, cry with you and even have mini Castiels and mini Deans with you. Castiel, will you marry me?"

Castiel's eyes filled with tears and she nodded, wrapping her arms around Dean who gave her a breathtaking kiss to seal the deal, everyone else cheering and clapping in response.

"Dean…I have something to tell you," The angel said as she wiped her eyes, taking Dean's hand in her own, "Gabriel and I discovered this morning…I'm pregnant."

-THE END-

* * *

**There will be a sequel, which will be called 'Family of Mine'. It's gonna hopefully be fun and romantic! THANKS FOR READING, FAVOURITING, ALERTING AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
